darkpicturesfandomcom-20200215-history
Complete List of Powers G
Powers 'G' Gadgetry - Utilize high-tech gadgets and weapons. Though not a power itself, the gadgets may grant powers to the user. Game Interaction - The ability to interact with a game as if it were real. Gamma Vision - The ability to see gamma radiation. Garbage Mimicry - The power in which one takes on the traits of rubbish and waste. Gargoyle Physiology - The ability in which one has or takes on the traits of a gargoyle. Gender Transformation - The ability to change your own or other's gender at will. Genesis - The ability to create lesser beings from one's own body. Genetic Manipulation - The power to manipulate DNA. Genetic Memory - The power to possess the memories of a genetic relative or hereditary predecessor. Genie Physiology - The power to imitate the physical attributes or powers of genies (Jinns). Geo-thermokinetic Combat - The power to utilize lava in one's physical attack. Gestalt Form - The ability to merge with other beings. Geyser Creation - The ability to create a hydrogeological area, using water superheated to produce blasts of steam and water. Giant Monster Physiology - The ability to mimic large beings of destructive power and terrifying stature. Giant Physiology - The power to use the aspects of a Giant. Giraffe Physiology - The power to mimic the abilities and traits of giraffes. Glass Manipulation - The ability to control glass. Gliding - allows the user to float while slowly descending. In some cases gliding is very fast. Goblin Physiology - The ability to use the powers and traits of Goblins and/or Hobgoblins. God Hand - The power in which one has a hand or arm which grants them the power of a deity. God-Bolt - The power to generate a pure Holy electrical ball of light. Gold Mimicry - The ability to turn one's body into gold. Golem Creation - The ability to create golems out of anything around you. Gorgon Physiology - The ability in which one has or takes on the traits of a gorgon. Grand Flame - The power to turn things gold with the Grand Flame. Granulation - The power to transform people and objects into sand. Gravitational Singularity Generation - The ability to create exposed singularities (center of a black hole) is a situation where matter is forced to be compressed to a point (space-like singularity) and a situation where certain light rays come from a region with infinite curvature (time-like singularity). Gravity Manipulation - The ability to manipulate or generate gravitons. Gravity Negation - ''' The power to negate gravity in a certain area. '''Greek Deity Physiology - Power to use the traits and powers of Greek Gods and Goddesses. Green Manipulation - The power to manipulate the color green. Griffin Physiology - The ability to use the traits of the legendary Griffin or similar animals (quadrupedal half-bird creatures). Grim Reaper Physiology - The ability to use the traits of a Grim Reaper. Ground Liquification - The ability to turn the ground into liquid form. Guarani Deity Physiology - ''' The power to mimic the traits and powers of the Guarani deities. '''Guardianship - Guard the peace, hostility, and keep the natural balance of worlds. Gun Arm - The highly offensive power and to generate firearms and/or projectile weapons from one's arms. Gyro-Terrakinesis - The ability to generate and manipulate minerals with variable gravtational fields.